


[Clef+Kondraki/Bright]懲罰遊戲

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Clef+Kondraki/Bright]懲罰遊戲

　　「把他架好，Konny」乳膠手套的氣味充塞鼻腔，他聽見Clef在他前方這麼說著：「那張嘴也捂緊點，要是他把963吞下去或吐出來都很麻煩的。」  
　　「呼唔、…唔……！」隨後有軟管從他大開的雙腿間插入肛門並不斷注入冰冷的液體，直到他腹部都脹了起來，或許應該說是直到人體再也無法繼續容納的程度才停下，他想叫出聲卻只感覺得到自己的舌苔貼著963那無機質堅硬的紋理，以及幾下牙齒與吊墜邊框相擊而喀喀作響。  
　　「唔、嗯…、嗯……、唔──唔唔！」在軟管退出去以後是另一件堅硬的物體從尖端被推擠進來，金屬的質感一點一點推入只想把那些液體排泄出去的體內，他的雙腿只能無助的在半空中掙扎、晃動著，那玩意到了穴口寬度所能容納的極限時硬生生的卡在那裏不上不下，已經進入的部分因為他的動作偶爾擦過敏感點時都能讓他的身體起一陣激靈。  
　　天殺的，這肛塞肯定是他櫃子裡最大的那一個！

　　「⋯⋯那玩意真的進得去嗎？」Kondraki乾澀的聲音這麼說著，顯然Clef現在做的事情已經超過了普通人的理解範圍。  
　　「我會讓它進去的，要不然怎麼塞得下我們倆的呢？」Clef的手指相當有耐心的與緊緊咬著肛塞的括約肌討價還價，並按摩了幾下會陰的地方讓他盡量放鬆下來。「親愛的Jack、再放鬆點好嗎？我相信你晚點不想拖著肛門撕裂傷去醫護站吧？」  
　　「呼、……、……」Bright因為疼痛而淺淺的喘著氣，嚥不下去的唾液沿著嘴角流出。  
　　「用鼻子呼吸，Jack。」Clef的音調好像他不過是在教一個孩子如何使用湯匙那樣基本的事情。  
　　「就是這樣，做得很好。」他感覺得到肛塞又多推入了幾分，因為生理反應而溢出的淚水已經濡濕了遮蓋他雙眼的布料，最後終於全數進入脹痛的腹部時他全身都在顫抖著，然而他已經連發出聲音的力氣都沒有了。「接下來只要維持這樣大概…十分鐘？」  
　　Bright已經連一秒都忍耐不下去了，他感覺到自己的腸子在蠕動、翻攪著想要宣洩出來，然而唯一個出口就這樣被堵上，他本來應該有辦法把那個肛塞排出去，但是物體超過了一個大小後任憑他怎麼努力都是徒勞無功。  
　　Clef確定那個肛塞不會掉出來以後就離開繼續在櫃子裡翻找些什麼，留下Bright在Kondraki的面前因為這最基礎的生理需求得不到滿足而時不時扭動著身體，在他比任何人都漫長的生命裡他很少覺得十分鐘可以是這麼久的一段時間，直到Clef又終於回來繼續料理他的時候他不知道已經在失去意識的邊緣徘徊了幾次。

　　「可以了。Konny，我想接下來你應該會想屏住氣。」  
　　「我在外勤的時候看過拉屎的屍體不會比你少。」  
　　隨後他聽見Clef的笑聲，以及那枚該死的塞子總算被拔了出來，隨後就是他在兩人的注視下毫無羞恥的排泄過程。  
　　「…………我還是不覺得這樣有趣，Clef。」  
　　「你也太不懂得享受了，幸好我很有品味。」

　　馬桶沖水的聲音帶走了大部分的氣味，Bright的股間一片濕潤，身體還在因為好不容易得到的解放而虛脫，經過一番折磨的括約肌還在不自主的收縮著，這看在Clef的眼中只不過是一件非常有調教價值的玩具。  
　　遮住眼睛的布料被拆下以後他才想起來那是一條大概兩具身體前他時常使用的領帶。

　　「仔細的看著這一切是如何發生在你身上的，Jack Bright。」Clef在那對已經朦朧的透綠色眼珠注視下把潤滑液餵入Bright的後穴，量比平常都還要多出許多，甚至到了他懷疑會因此而再次瀉出來的程度，然而最後還是用剛才那枚肛塞堵回去了，這次Bright清楚的看著那大得誇張的尺寸是如何進入他已經被教導過的身體，儘管這過程依然不容易。  
　　Clef扯著他的頭髮逼迫他抬起視線與Clef那雙興味盎然的異色瞳對視：「在你未來漫長的生命裡我希望你常常想起今天。」

　　「接下來該用上這張嘴了，」Clef同樣戴著手套的手將食指沿著他的嘴角深入口腔，施了點力讓他放開963的時候下顎那陣痠麻感才讓他知道自己是用了多少力氣咬著吊墜。「就跟我們說好的一樣，等等別咬下去，對吧？」  
　　Bright半閉著眼，只想簡單的點頭回應，然而頭髮被扯著讓他仰頭的狀態下他只能清了清喉嚨用氣音回了個「是」

　　擱置在辦公桌上，項鍊上的紅寶石默默記錄著它現在在床上的主人折射在上面的倒影，除去了963以後只剩下那件半掛在身上的實驗袍上的識別證能證明這個人是Jack Bright。  
　　陰莖根部被套上抑制環、再從尿道插入細長的金屬棒時他那張嘴因為得到自由而得以痛得哭叫出聲，現在那張嘴則又殷切而積極的輪流含著兩個男人的性器。  
　　「唔、⋯哈啊⋯⋯」Bright極盡所能的討好著嘴裡的那根肉棒，另一根則用手套弄著，當他挪動身體時下體的異物都讓他忍不住發出呻吟，尤其是每次後穴不自主的收縮讓肛塞的形狀清晰起來時，他都只能停下動作直到那陣顫慄過去才能繼續更加努力的繼續替這兩個施暴者口交。  
　　「看他這樣真的很有意思，第一次知道我們站點的人事主管有這種愛好的感想如何？」  
　　「⋯⋯你們都是他媽的性變態，你跟Bright都是。」對Kondraki來說眼前這一切就像他不會在色情網站上打的那些關鍵字一樣沒有實感，儘管自己的確起了生理反應。

　　「…唔……──！咳、咳…！」這樣的循環最後還是因為Bright被前液和自己的唾液嗆到而打斷了，他原先以為這一陣忍過去就好，然而在咳嗽間一震一顫時突如其來的快感襲擊了他，已經達到臨界點的身體終於失去力氣癱坐在床墊上。「…嗯、⋯⋯哈、…哈啊……！」  
　　「喂、都還沒正式來也能玩得這麼開心啊？」  
　　「……、」Bright在喘息間似乎說了些什麼，比起再踩他兩腳讓他好好說話，Clef很乾脆的蹲下去問他。  
　　「你說什麼？」  
　　「…拔出去、……」  
　　「你說前面的還是後面的？」Clef笑出聲，他當然有注意到Bright的下體儘管被抑制環套住，卻還是脹得像是隨時要射出來一樣。「如果是後面的…你趴好就讓你自己拔出來，怎麼樣？」

　　Bright怎麼會拒絕這個提議呢？他還在發抖的膝蓋總算是支撐起自己的身體，就以跪趴在Kondraki身前的姿勢把手探向自己穴口那枚鋼塞露在外面的拉環，垂在身體另外一側的實驗袍下襬更顯得這副情景有多色情。  
　　「呃……嗯、……」Bright稍微出了點力，然而卡得死緊的異物卻紋風不動，逐漸增加施力的過程中他咬緊著牙關，然而每次肛塞多往外移出一點都會讓他忍不住發出呻吟，那張時不時落下淚滴的臉上表情就在隱忍和失神間徘徊著，後半段終於一次拔出來的時候那聲拔高的哭喘簡直令人連喘息的時間都不想留給他就繼續。

　　每次收縮時都能看到鮮紅內裡的穴口流出了些潤滑液，Clef朝它吐了口唾沫就把自己的硬挺插入，幹起來比平常都還要柔軟的內裡依舊緊實的包覆著他，而Bright先是瞪大雙眼又緊緊皺著眉頭發出呻吟的模樣也很令人很滿意。  
　　當Bright終於在被抽插的過程調整好自己的呼吸，將身前那根因為視覺刺激而流出前液的陰莖含入口中時Kondraki仍然一言不發的看著他，不管是上面還是下面的嘴都被性器填滿的充實感與高潮被限制的痛苦讓纖細的理智隨時都要崩斷，Clef更加使勁的抽插也令他幾乎沒辦法好好替Kondraki口交。  
　　「再加把勁啊？婊子都比你敬業多了。」臀部被響亮的抽打了幾下，此時讓Bright流出淚水的原因不是羞恥或痛楚，而是在深喉時被濃郁的精液嗆了一口卻無法拉開距離，止不住的反射行為令他只能含著Kondraki的性器並不斷乾嘔著卻又無法咳出來，那副模樣讓身前的人終於是提起他的頭部讓那根仍然粗長硬挺還牽著粘絲的肉棒離開他的口腔。  
　　此時Bright已經無法再承受更多快感的身體終於癱軟下來並發出無聲的嗚咽，那張嘴開闔著，如果還有力氣的話應該會說出求饒的字句吧。

　　「⋯⋯Clef、差不多了吧？」  
　　「你這不是還行嗎？你什麼時候這麼有同情心了？」Clef撇了撇嘴還是把尿道堵抽出來，抑制環也解下時那根腫脹的性器並沒有立刻射出來，在一陣抽動後混著血絲的精液緩緩流淌而出。  
　　「嗚……、…！…哈啊……」  
　　「讓他先騎在你身上，Konny。」Clef退出自己的陰莖時這麼說著，而Kondraki見Bright沒有打算反抗的意思，或者說沒有反抗的力氣，於是就照著做了，Bright的內裡濕熱得幾乎令Kondraki以為是因為還殘留著Clef的溫度。「抓緊了，留點位子給我進去。」  
　　「什、你開什麼玩笑？！」Kondraki感覺得到Clef的手指沿著他的性器根部和Bright的穴口交接的地方探入並撐開，儘管Bright的身體顫抖著也無法阻止Clef的打算。  
　　「不、…嗯──！…哈、……哈啊、！…Clef……！」另一根性器插入的過程比Bright想像中困難很多，他的背部被往下壓好讓屁股再翹高點，於是他只能緊緊攀著身前的Kondraki並夾在兩人間因為疼痛而痙攣著，當Clef全部插進去的時候紊亂的痛覺和快感又讓Bright射了一次，新的淚水順著乾涸的淚痕繼續流下，在Clef開始動起來時就連抽噎聽起來都像變調的呻吟。  
　　  
　　就在這時候辦公室門外響起了敲門聲。  
　　『Bright？Bright博士，你在嗎？』

　　「噢⋯是Glass呢，你們今天有約？真是不湊巧。」Clef在他耳邊低聲說著，並更加毫不保留的在Bright的體內抽插起來，好讓那張不知羞恥的嘴發出更多呻吟。

 

　　隔著上了電子鎖的門板Glass聽見些微的聲響，Bright似乎在裡面，然而卻沒有人回應他，一股強烈的焦慮和不安籠罩了心理醫師，他想起Diogenes應該有足夠的權限能開Bright辦公室的門，於是匆匆離開在站點內奔跑著。

 

　　在男人的體內與另一個男人的性器互相摩擦是很微妙的感受，擠在同一個腔室內輪流噴發出自己的精液並浸在對方的氣味裡，比起尋常的做愛更有種異樣的親密感，不過這並不表示Kondraki能夠無視Bright在他身上已經叫得嗓子都沙啞了，並且又一次射在他身上的事實。  
　　「……Clef，他昏過去了。」  
　　「雖然我很想說『那就把他操到醒過來』，不過Glass的腳程很快的。」

 

　　「Bright博士不可能不理你的，除非他死了。」Glass最後在茶水間找到剛吃完下午茶蛋糕的Diogenes，還是一樣動人，不過這對Glass來說不是最重要的。  
　　「這就是我擔心的事情。」就算打開門也不過是幫Bright收拾屍體吧，Glass覺得自己沒有辦法就這樣放著不管。

　　他們在走廊上與Clef和Kondraki擦身而過，簡單打了招呼，Clef依舊顧左右而言他，Kondraki就顯得心虛得多，然而Glass現在沒空管他們之間發生了什麼。  
　　Glass注意到Diogenes在聞到他們身上的味道時皺了皺眉頭，又走了一段路他才想起來那是麝香味，Bright最常用的香水似乎也是這個味道。  
　　到了辦公室門口，在Diogenes拿出門禁卡前感應器就因爲門前的兩人應聲而開，門沒鎖。  
　　他們對看一眼就走了進去。

 

────

　　Bright再次恢復意識的時候是在自己的床上，床邊坐著Glass正在用平板看些文件，發現他醒來的時候從桌上把裝了溫水的馬克杯拿給他，Bright原本想坐起來喝水的，然而試著動了一下，下半身根本已經痠痛得動彈不得，他只好搖了搖頭假裝自己還不渴。  
　　「雖然不知道具體發生了什麼……不過我很慶幸你沒把自己弄死。」聽見Glass這樣說，Bright壓下心中想問許多像是他發現自己的時候是什麼樣的、怎麼被放到床上連衣服都穿好之類的問題，生怕現在眼前平穩的景象會因此碎裂、消散。  
　　「Glass…」Bright握著心理學家好看的手，將溫暖而纖細的手掌放到自己的眼睛上方，好阻隔兩人的視線，並假裝Glass這樣就不知道濡濕他手掌的是自己的淚水。


End file.
